


i am a lion, i am a queen

by kuntenjohnil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BUT ONLY TEMPORARILY, DAY 5: Supernatural, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Romance, WayV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntenjohnil/pseuds/kuntenjohnil
Summary: For Qian Kun,Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: A trouble.Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul turning into a female: Double the trouble.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	i am a lion, i am a queen

Squints.

_Why is there a girl with Hendery this early in the morning? Is that one of his sisters? Why does he look so tense? Is she here to confront Hendery about something? OH MY GOD SHE IS NOT HENDERY’S HIDDEN GIRLFRIEND, IS SHE?_

At 6 o’ clock, Yangyang already had too many questions in his head. He stayed rooted at his place near the living room entrance, which was also next to his shared room with Kun and Xiaojun, a deep frown on his face, trying to answer the questions one by one. 

Five minutes had passed, none of the questions were answered, and the frown seemed to become even deeper.

“Why are you standing here?”

Yangyang jumped slightly. Xiaojun was suddenly behind him, asking him a question with a raspy voice, eyelids half-opened and bird nest-like hair. He clearly just came out from their room, still half-awake to the world.

“Who is that?” Yangyang whispered and pointed at the girl sitting on the large sofa facing the TV in the living room, only her back and long ponytail visible to the both of them.

Now it’s Xiaojun’s turn to squint. 

Hendery was still chatting with the said girl, keeping their voice at minimum to not disturb the other inhabitants of the dorm. Hendery’s expression looked stern, the most stern they’ve ever seen of him. If this girl came all the way to their dorm to meet Hendery even before the sun rises, this must’ve been a serious matter.

Yangyang gasped, “Do you think she is pregnant and Hendery is the father?”

Xiaojun flicked his forehead without a word (and ignored Yangyang’s tiny ‘ouch!’ that followed after).

Hendery suddenly noticed the presence of Xiaojun and Yangyang because of the little ruckus they made, “Oh! You two woke up already! Is Kun _ge_ awake?”

Yangyang looked at the direction of their shared room. Noticing that there was no sound coming from there, he turned his head back to Hendery again and shook it lightly, “I don’t think so. Why?”

Hendery let out a little sigh, “Come here and see for yourself,” he nudged in the direction of the girl, who was still sitting quietly on the sofa with arms crossed.

Xiaojun and Yangyang looked at each other, but they walked to the living room nonetheless. They sat next to Hendery, three of them now occupied the space of one side of the L-shaped sofa.

The other side of the sofa was occupied by the girl, that now can be seen clearly by both of them. She was dressed up in a loose tee, pajama pants, and suspiciously looked _exactly_ like Ten.

 _I thought Ten_ ge _only had one younger sister? Is there another sister besides Tern? Or… is she Ten_ ge _’s long lost twin sister?_

Yangyang could feel his head started pounding.

“Wow, you really look like Ten _ge_.” 

_Geez Xiaojun, what a way to greet a lady._

The girl just glared at Xiaojun.

 _Great job Xiaojun, now you make her upset_.

“I AM your Ten _ge_.”

Their jaws were not returned back to their place for solid three minutes.

\--------

“Liu Yangyang. If you try to wake me up this early on my only rest day this month just because you’re hungry, I swear to God-”

 _“Ge_ , it’s not about breakfast! Please, come out and go to the living room!”

Yangyang saying ‘please’ with a panicked face. Not a good sign. Kun slowly sat up and rubbed his face with his palms.

“I will be there in a minute.”

Yangyang nodded slightly before walking out of the door. _What kind of mess did they get into this time,_ Kun couldn’t help but think.

When he walked out of the room, the youngest three were already there, as well as Winwin and Lucas. Both of them were standing near the TV, looking deep in thought, while the trio were sitting on the same side of the sofa.

_We have a guest so early in the morning? And where is Ten?_

_“Ge_!” Xiaojun shot up from his seat and ran to him, dragging his hand after, “Come here please!”

Xiaojun only let go of Kun’s hand when they arrived near the TV, and stopped in front of their lady guest. Kun was about to bow and greet her properly, only to stop bowing halfway after seeing her face.

“.........Ten?” Kun whispered in disbelief.

Ten clapped _her_ hands sarcastically, _“Finally_ someone who directly knows that it’s me! Congratulations, _duizhang_! We are lucky to have someone with a lot of sense as our leader!”

Kun walked slowly, coming closer to Ten who seemed to have her frustration growing quickly in a minute, “What happened to you? How did this happen?”

“I have no idea! I don’t know, and I don’t want to know! I just want to go back to my _male_ self!”

“Okay, okay, I understand. You have no clue. Has anyone tried to call any of our managers and ask about this?” Kun looked around, waiting for response from his members.

Xiaojun stood up with his phone in his hands, “Should I call and ask?”

“Yes Xiaojun, please. It will be really helpful. Thank you so much,” as Xiaojun walked to his room to make the call, Kun returned back to Ten who’s currently massaging her temples, “Can you tell me when and how this happened?”

Ten took a deep breath and sighed, “I don’t know... I woke up like usual this morning and I wanted to pee, but honestly I already felt a bit weird at that time... but I just ignored it and went to the washroom, and.... I am sure you know what happened next,” Kun nodded, “I was about to scream, but I realized it was still so early and I didn’t want to startle anyone, so I just sat on the closet for a while... and then I had no choice but to wake Hendery up because I really don’t know what to do.”

Kun hummed and sat next to Ten. Silence washed over the whole living room as everyone tried to comprehend on what and how this happened, until Xiaojun came back to the living room.

“Manager _ge_ said not to panic and he will come here very soon,” Xiaojun blushed slightly, “and he said he will bring some clothes and... undergarments.”

Yangyang and Lucas suddenly looked at the direction of Ten’s chest, but only for a second since Ten, as if on instinct, covered her chest area with the nearest pillow she could find and glared at the two. Well, at least they still had the audacity to look away and mumble “sorry”.

“But!” Everyone’s attention was back to Xiaojun again, “It seems like this kind of incident had happened before!”

“Why is that so?” Winwin voiced out everyone’s confusion.

Xiaojun tapped his chin, “When I called manager _ge_ just now and told him ‘Ten _ge_ suddenly turned into a girl’, I could hear him sigh and then he said ‘again?’”

“Oh my God, is this a kind of curse? Are we going to get our turns as well??” Lucas panicked as he grabbed his own biceps.

“No no no, please don’t assume anything. We will ask him when he arrives, and clarify everything. Right now, we do what he asked us to do. Stay calm, and don’t panic.” Kun said sternly from his seat.

Everyone stayed quiet after that. 

\--------

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang were seen whispering to each other, trying to come up with their own theories, while Lucas and Winwin were scrolling on their phones, trying to figure out if there was such an incident happening before and reported by the media. Kun was still quiet on his seat next to Ten, fingers tapping his thigh. It was his habit that is only shown when he is thinking deeply.

His thoughts and tapping were suddenly interrupted by fingers trying to hold his. Kun looked to his left, and Ten was looking at him with glassy eyes, 

“Can I hold you?”

Ten was worried, Kun knew. 

He smiled and nodded, then intertwined their fingers lightly.

Kun held Ten’s hands before, especially when Ten was being his strong headed self who did not want to stop practicing, and Kun had to drag him away from the studio so that Ten could eat and rest properly,

but these fingers felt different.

Ten’s hands had always been soft, all thanks to his meticulous skin care and hand care routine, so it was a surprise that Ten’s fingers felt even softer in Kun’s palms, if that’s even possible. Or it might be just Kun’s thoughts deceiving him, who knows.

Kun turned his head to Ten’s direction and started to observe the bandmate of his a little bit more. Ten had always been known for his sharp jawline and chiseled features, but as a female, those edges were kind of softened. Her lashes looked very long and prettily curved, which seemed to flutter everytime she blinked. Her cute button nose looked exactly the same like how it looked yesterday. Her lips looked slightly more rosy than usual though, did she even have time to apply some lip tint on them when she woke up? Or were they just naturally rosy?

“Is there something on my face?” Ten’s soft voice just broke Kun’s reverie all of sudden. Kun shook his head a little, then looked at his lap in shame. 

_What the hell Qian Kun, did you just ogle your own bandmate? What kind of leader are you?_

Sound of an opened door followed by the footsteps of their manager made everyone’s head turn towards the entrance of their dorm. Their manager rushed in with a flushed face and a huge shopping bag on his left hand. He might be running from the car to the dorm, judging from his slightly sweaty forehead.

“Hi Ten,” Ten only stayed quiet, “These are the important things that you might need. If you need anything else, just let me know, then I can get it for you-”

 _“Ge_ , did something like this happen before?” 

Their manager looked startled when Ten suddenly asked him the burning question. He sighed and fixed his glasses, avoiding Ten’s gaze at the same time, “Yes. A few years ago, this kind of incident happened to Key. SHINee’s Key. That’s why he was missing in a few performances and media reported that he had to miss them because he had a fever. He was actually at home, until he returned back to normal.”

“What was the cause? Did it take long for him to return back to normal?” asked Yangyang, forever the curious child.

“Nobody knew what the cause was. He also said that he did not offend anyone before he turned into a girl, and it was confirmed by his groupmates, in case he accidentally offended a witch or something,” he shrugged, “and it took him around two to three days? I asked their manager, but he had already forgotten about it since it happened quite some time ago. He also was the one who provided me with the list of things that I should give Ten during this...” he air-quoted, “ _time._ All of the things here are new, so no need to worry. I have some clothes, some pads just in case of emergency, new sets of underwear-”

“How do you even know her size, _ge_ ?” God _bless_ Lucas, another curious child.

Their manager flushed bright red, “I... asked my wife for help. She was the one who bought the underwear. Your fans know my face already, so it will be suspicious if they suddenly see me at the lingerie shop,” he pushed the shopping bag to Ten’s direction, “There you go. I hope they’re comfortable enough for you.”

Ten accepted the bag hesitantly, then had a look at its contents. The new clothes were mainly in neutral colors and the undergarments were also nude-colored. She could even wear the clothes again when she returned back to normal, as they were mostly in the form of t-shirts, knee-length shorts or yoga pants. Ten nodded approvingly.

”Ten,” Hendery called her timidly, “Do you think you need help in wearing... you know... the bra?”

“Huang Guanheng! What the hell!” Xiaojun slapped Hendery’s arm repeatedly, while the others just gaped at him.

“Oh my God, no! I am not the one helping! I mean, we can ask any of our stylists, or maybe our dorm auntie! Geez, no ugly intention, you know,” Hendery pouted as he rubbed his aching arm.

“Uhm, it’s okay Heng, I can... figure it out myself. No worries,” Ten blushed a bit as she held the bag close to her body, then she looked at their manager, _“Ge_ , I can still join their practices, right? I am sure I will return back to normal before our fanmeeting next month. I still need to prepare for my solo dance and the new choreos.”

Their manager nodded, “Sure. I think you can just tie your hair and cover with a hat, wear mask, and wear your winter jacket to the company. I don’t think there should be any issue.”

Ten nodded, then stood up from the sofa, “Okay, thank you _ge_. I will take a bath and try on my new clothes. Bye, everyone.”

The said everyone stayed quiet, even after Ten returned to her shared room with Hendery, and closed the door. The silence was only broken by Yangyang’s call, “Kun _ge._ ”

“Hm?” 

“I am hungry.”

\--------

“What are you cooking?” 

Kun turned his head for a slight second to Ten, who was standing near the kitchen entrance, then returned his sight again to the wok in front of him, “We still have some leftover _mala xiang guo_ from last night’s dinner, so I thought of mixing it with some rice, eggs and soy sauce for fried rice,” Kun answered, his hand kept on stirring the fried rice on the wok.

Ten walked closer to Kun and took a look at the content of the wok. The scent of peonies from Ten’s body (maybe from the body wash that manager _ge_ bought for her, together with the clothes) directly invaded Kun’s olfactory system. So soft, Kun suddenly had the urge to lean closer to Ten, inhaling more of her scent.

“Fried rice for breakfast. Looks good.” Ten looked away from the wok, then looked at Kun instead, with her bright, sparkly eyes, “It is ready soon, right? I am hungry~”

_Did she just-_

Kun blushed, “Yes, it will be ready soon, no need to _aegyo_ at me like that.” He grumbled as he turned off the stove, then reached the big rice ladle on the shelf next to it, to start portioning on the fried rice.

“But I look cuter like this, since now I am a girl!” Ten pouted.

Kun could not deny that though, so he stayed quiet.

“Kun _ge,_ should I start setting the table?” Winwin suddenly appeared from the entrance, probably knowing that the fried rice was ready from the smell that spread throughout the dorm.

“Just bring me the plates. I will portion the rice and leave some rice on the wok. You guys can take more from here later if you’re still hungry.” Kun pointed at the stack of plates near the spice rack. Winwin nodded and pushed the stack closer to Kun. Once Kun was done spooning the rice into each plate, he would bring them to the dining table.

Ten still stood next to Kun, looking at him and the fried rice on the wok alternatingly.

“Why are you still here? Winwin already brought the fried rice to the table. I think he even brought yours too,” Kun said while spooning some fried rice to his own plate.

Ten shook his head a little, “I want to wait for you.”

Kun furrowed his eyebrows, “Why do you want to wait for me?”

Ten shrugged, “I just want to.”

_What._

Now it’s Kun’s turn to shake his head, then he looked away from Ten, “Okay, I am done. Let’s go.”

When they arrived at the dining table, the remaining members already sat on their seats, with Yangyang vibrating on his like he couldn’t wait to dig in.

 _“Gege,_ quick! I am hungry!” 

“Okay okay, all of you can start. I will take my water first.” Kun said as he put his plate on the table. He was about to turn back to the kitchen, but Ten held his arm.

“I can take it for you, you sit down and enjoy your breakfast,” she winked before she walked towards the kitchen.

_What._

_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, volunteering to fetch a glass of water for Qian Kun?_

_And did she just fucking wink?_

Kun slowly sat down and touched his chest. His heart was beating uncontrollably fast, and that’s all because of a _wink_. Luckily, none of the members realized that their leader was having a crisis as they were too busy engulfing their breakfast.

Ten returned three minutes later with two glasses of water, and she pushed one next to Kun’s fingers on the table, “Here is yours,” while brushing her fingers lightly to Kun’s, then sat next to him.

_WHAT._

His heart rate spiked again, and he couldn’t do anything besides slowly inhaling and exhaling some air to help calm himself a little.

_Can three days just pass by already? I don’t want to die young because of a heart attack, forgodsake!_

\--------

Ten’s first day as a girl passed without any major hitch, except for that one time during lunch when Yangyang asked Ten out of curiosity, “Ten _ge,_ since you’re now a girl, should I just call you _da jie_?”

Let’s say that it was no longer a peaceful lunch when Ten had to chase Yangyang around the dorm with a ladle that he took from Kun in her hand.

But overall, everything was okay. It was WayV’s rest day, so everyone was simply doing their own stuff. Lucas went out with Hendery, as the younger already promised to accompany him to buy some gift to be sent to Hongkong for Lucas’ mom’s birthday, while the others preferred to lazy around the dorm, either playing games or watching some Netflix movies or shows. Ten spent most of her time in her room, still trying to get used to her new body (“Now that I have some extra fat here and there... it just feels so weird, Winwin!” “......okay _jie_ ” “Why are you calling me _jie_ too!” “Because you’re clearly not a _ge!_ ”), but finally she decided to get out of her room and sit down together with Winwin and Kun to watch some action movies on TV. Since Winwin stretched his long legs all across the other side of the L-shaped sofa, Ten had no choice but to sit next to their leader who sat cross legged with a pillow on his lap.

“What are you guys watching?” Ten asked while taking some popcorn from the bowl on the table in the middle of the room.

“Ip Man,” Winwin answered absentmindedly.

“Oh, I heard it’s a good one.” 

Winwin just hummed to reply Ten’s statement, then returned his attention back to the TV.

Kun stayed silent during Ten’s little interaction with Winwin, but his eyes actually followed Ten’s every move. 

_Falling in love with your own groupmate is really hard._

It might sound ridiculous, especially knowing how their dynamics are. To the public, Kun and Ten were often dubbed as the Tom and Jerry of WayV, as Ten would never stop pushing every button that Kun had, and they would always bicker about every little thing under the sun.

However, what people usually forget is that both Kun and Ten are the parental figures of WayV. They both worked together to take care of their younger members, especially the youngest three, as they were also the newest in the industry among all members. They both shared their roles really well, including in how they handled different personalities that each member had, as well as how to deal with them when they were at their lowest point, when they were sad, frustrated, or when they had their mood swings.

And without Kun realizing it, he fell in love with Ten. He fell in love with how hardworking he is, how smart he is, how multi-talented he is, how pleasant his personality is, how soft his heart is, even how amazing his fashion sense is. He was also in love with the way the corners of Ten’s eyes crinkle when he smiles, how carefree his laugh is, the way he jumps and claps repeatedly when he is excited, how melodic his voice sounds-

_God, I am royally doomed._

Kun’s daydream was suddenly put on hold when he felt something on his lap. His eyes widened when he realized that the extra weight was actually Ten’s head, laid on the pillow that had been on his lap all this while.

“Ten, wha-”

“Sssssh, I am comfy.” Ten shushed Kun without even looking at his direction.

_And what am I supposed to do? Say no?_

Kun hadn’t even managed to make his irregular heartbeat back to normal when Ten suddenly held his hand and put it on her head, “Kun _ge,_ stroke my hair please.”

Kun stunned. Winwin even stopped watching the movie and paid attention to the exchange between the two eldest members instead.

“Eh? Why?”

“It feels good when you play with my hair.”

Kun was about to try to remember when was the last time he stroked or played with Ten’s hair, or even if he had ever played with his hair _at all_ before, but Ten let out a little whine so Kun just stopped trying and focused on stroking her hair instead.

Kun didn’t know whether this was somehow related to Ten being a girl, but Ten’s long hair felt super soft in his hands. Her long hair was a little bit wavy at the ends, and dark brown in color, which was a bit different from Ten’s usual straight, jet black hair. Her hair smelled great too, like a mixture of orange, apple and strawberry. It smelled fruity and fresh. Maybe he could ask her to keep on using the shampoo or conditioner she was using, even after she returned back to normal.

Returned back to normal.

Kun couldn’t help but think, _is she still going to ask me to stroke her hair when she returns back to her male self? Is this a part of her personality that is only brought upon when she is in her female form? Or is it something that is actually owned by Ten all this while, but hidden by his independent self?_

_What about Ten becoming clingy and flirty to me all of sudden? Is it just my wishful thinking?_

“ _Ge_ ,” Kun, again, was interrupted from his own thoughts, this time around by Winwin, “Ten is asleep.”

Kun took a look at his lap, and true to what Winwin said, the princess was sleeping peacefully.

_She even smiled in her sleep. Such a serene sight._

“She is especially clingy to you today,” Winwin whispered lowly, afraid to wake Ten up from her sleep.

Kun frowned, “But I still saw her flirting with you today though?” His chest still stung when he remembered what happened that afternoon, when Winwin helped her take a mug placed too high on the shelf, then Ten claimed him, _“See? This is why you’re my most favorite member ever! You know how to get to a woman’s heart the best some more! So perfect!”_

Winwin rolled his eyes, “ _Ge,_ yes she did tease me and everyone else like usual,” Winwin sat up from his previously lying down position, “But she only rested her head on your shoulder, held your hand, even laid her head on your lap. She only sticks with you.”

Kun didn’t reply for a while. _What is Winwin trying to say?_

“What do you mean?”

Winwin gave him a little smile, “That is not my place to say anything, and it is for you to find out.”

Kun snorted. 

_What is the point of saying all these if he didn’t tell me anything at the end?_

“Did you feel weird though? When she teased you?” Kun asked, “I mean-”

“Because Ten is now a girl?” Kun nodded, “Hmm. Kind of. I mean, I know how it feels to be teased by a girl, and I usually feel awkward about it, and this is not even better because this is _Ten_ , the one that we’ve all known so well, but in a girl form, so... yeah.”

Kun nodded again. He understood what Winwin meant. 

“I guess we just need to get used to it, and try not to show that we are feeling awkward about it. If we are feeling awkward, imagine how even more awkward it is for Ten. I can see that she is trying her best to feel normal about it, to do the things that she usually does, while trying to figure out being in a totally new body. It must be even harder for her.”

“Yes. I agree with you,” Kun said softly, while putting some strands of Ten’s hair behind her ear.

“I will tell the others to be more comfortable around her. Yes, boundaries are still needed because no matter what, she is still a lady, but I think we just try our best to be normal and less awkward about stuff. At least until she returns back to normal.”

Kun smiled, “Thanks Winwin. I know I can always rely on you.”

Winwin grinned, “I know I am your best brother, _da ge._ ”

\--------

It was 8 o’clock in the morning on the following day, and just like that, WayV’s rest day was over.

Last night, Hendery decided to stay at Lucas and Winwin’s shared room until Ten returned back to her male self, as he mentioned that it felt a bit weird sharing a room with a girl, although Ten was someone he had known for years. Ten understood, and she just lent him the foldable mattress that she usually kept under her bed and used for their sleepovers at the living room. 

In the morning, everything was just like how mornings in WayV’s household were like. Kun prepared simple breakfast for everyone (toast with various jams and spreads) helped by Lucas, Ten nagged at Yangyang and Xiaojun for not cleaning up their candy wrappers and soda cans from their gaming session in the living room last night (“Sssshhh Xiaojun, our dorm auntie is nagging, clean up faster so she won’t nag at us even more.” “YANGYANG I CAN HEAR YOU!”) while Winwin and Hendery took turns in taking a bath after their morning workout session together.

“ _Ge,_ what are we going to do today?” Hendery asked while spreading some Nutella on his toast. 

Kun took his phone and scrolled to check their schedule for the day, “We have free sessions in the morning. The small studios and the one with the drum set are free this morning, so if any of you want to record or practice something in these studios, then you can do so until lunch time. After lunch, we will have our practice for fanmeeting until night.”

“So that means we will go straight to the company after breakfast?” Yangyang took a peek at his leader’s phone screen.

Kun nodded, “Yup. I will be in the small studio with the piano, if any of you need me later.”

Everyone nodded, then finished their breakfast. 

When they arrived at the company, all of them went to different directions. Lucas and Xiaojun had planned to record something related to coffee and cakes for a WayV-log content, so they went straight to the company’s cafe. Hendery wanted to practice his drum for his drum solo on the upcoming fanmeeting, so he went to the studio with the drum set, while Winwin and Yangyang took their spots at the small practice room next to Hendery’s studio to have some dancing practice.

Surprisingly (or not so surprisingly), Ten decided to follow Kun to the studio with the piano.

“You don’t want to join Winwin and Yangyang?” 

Ten shook her head, “No. I want to have some Mandarin practice. I already bring my books with me,” Ten showed the stack of books held by her right hand, “So I think doing so while listening to you playing piano might be nice.”

Some red could be seen tinting Kun’s cheeks. Since Ten became a female, she became too generous with compliments for Kun. Yes, he did compliment Kun often, but this version of Ten seemed more... _honest? Outspoken?_

“If I have some questions, I can ask you right, Kun?” _Ah, those sparkly eyes again. Who can say no to them?_

“A- ah, sure... I am just going to practice for some new songs I heard on the radio yesterday anyway, nothing serious.”

Ten smiled and nodded cheerily, then put her books and bag on the small table at the corner of the studio. 

No words were exchanged between the two for quite some time, as Ten was busy concentrating on her Mandarin lessons, while Kun was too engrossed with the sheet music that he created on his own. Kun almost forgot that Ten was there with him, until she paddled over and poked his shoulder, “Kunkun~”

Kun turned his attention to Ten, who was standing next to the piano, hugging her book and a pout on her lips, “Hm?”

“Did I match the _pinyin_ and the characters correctly? And the meaning too? I am a bit unsure...” Ten opened a page about writing exercise in her book and showed it to Kun.

Kun took the book from Ten’s hands (and he _tried_ his best not to get startled because of the sparks he felt when his fingers brushed Ten’s) then looked at Ten’s written answers carefully. He kept humming when he found that her answers were correct, until he found one mistake nearing the end of the exercise.

“Here, I found one... have you ever heard about homophones?” Ten shook his head, “Homophones means one exact same word but has two different meanings. Here, the meaning of 花 (huā) depends on the context of the whole sentence. For this sentence, this actually means ‘spend’, not ‘flower’. Understand?”

Ten scratched her head a little, “Oh my... there is such a thing? And they have the same _pinyin_ as well?” Kun nodded, “Then how am I supposed to know if there are even two different meanings for the same word? What if I mistranslate them in the future??” Ten slumped her head on Kun’s shoulder. A muffled little scream was heard after.

Kun smiled and patted Ten’s hair, “Don’t worry, I only found that one mistake throughout the whole 50 questions in the exercise that you did, and homophones are always difficult for Mandarin learners, so you’re still doing so well. We also will be there for you in the future to correct you so that you won’t mistranslate, so it’s okay.”

Ten raised her head and glared at Kun, “You liar. I still remember when I already said finger heart correctly in that one interview but you and Lucas insisted that the word meant pencil lead!”

Kun laughed, “Hey, it was just a joke! And you know we were joking anyway! You know us too well already!”

A small smile grew on Ten’s face that leaned closer to Kun, “Yup. None of you can fool me anymore.”

Frozen. 

None of them moving, they couldn’t even hear the ticking clock in the studio anymore. They didn’t dare to move, rooted at their place, face still close to each other. 

They didn’t even dare to breathe.

Kun almost didn’t even dare to think. It was too quiet, he was afraid that Ten could hear what his thoughts were.

_Then does she even know how I feel about her?_

Kun blinked twice, and all of sudden he could see Ten’s face nearing his, even closer. So close, he could even count Ten’s eyelashes. So long, so pretty. And the catlike eyes underneath, Kun could see them glinting dangerously. 

_Why do I feel like I am her prey?_

A loud knock was heard from the glass door of the studio, breaking their moment. Both of them directly looked at the door, and they could see Lucas standing there, a large grin on his face.

Kun stood up and pressed the button to open the door, “Yes, Lucas? Everything’s good?”

“Yes, everything’s good! It’s just that now is 1 o’clock and Yangyang had been whining in our group chat that he is hungry. I guess both of you haven't checked them?”

Kun fished out his phone from his jeans’ pocket and, true to what Lucas said, he could see from the notifications that the last message that Yangyang said to the group in all caps was “KUN _GE_ KUN _GE_ KUN _GE_ KUN _GE_ I AM HUNGRYYYYY”

“Whoops sorry. What do you guys want to eat?”

Lucas’ grin got wider, “Can we order chicken? Hendery got some free coupons yesterday, so we can get two whole chickens with the price of one from our usual chicken place.”

Kun hummed, then looked at Ten, “Ten, are you okay with chicken for lunch?”

Ten contemplated a bit, then nodded, “I am good. I want the spicy one, please. Thank you.”

Kun nodded, then went out of the studio to call and place their order. 

If anyone looked close enough, a tinge of pink was still visible on his cheeks.

\--------

They never knew that practicing Say It would be such a struggle when one of the members turned female.

Say It’s choreography is known for its sharp movements and some body rolls. Ten, who was forever precise when it comes to the fluidity and the sharpness of the angles in his dance, definitely didn’t play around during this practice, especially knowing that the date of the fanmeeting was coming closer. Everyone, including the members, was always in awe when they saw Ten dancing-

-especially now with some _added curves_ , which highlighted her moves even more.

“Lucas,” Lucas looked at Xiaojun sitting next to him on the practice room floor, diverting his attention from Ten and Yangyang who decided to practice on their focus part during Say It, “You look.... _constipated.”_

Lucas sighed, “Bro. This just feels so wrong.”

Xiaojun nodded solemnly, “I get it. It feels like... drooling over your own sister.”

“Oh my God, if you put it that way, I feel even shittier right now.” Lucas opened his eyes widely, feeling utterly scandalized.

“I just don’t want to feel shitty alone, okay, so I had to share it with you.” Xiaojun grinned.

Lucas grinned back, “You bastard, never knew you had it in you!” He said while choking Xiaojun’s neck playfully.

“Xuxi, don’t kill your own bandmate.” Kun passed the two of them two bottles of water and sat right next to Lucas, who finally released Xiaojun from his chokehold.

“Xiaojun started it!” 

“Hey, you admitted it too! I am not the only one in the wrong here!”

“What are you two fighting about?” Kun frowned.

Lucas leaned closer to Kun, lowering his voice so that nobody else outside their circle could hear, _“Duizhang,_ have you seen Ten?”

Kun frowned even deeper, then looked at Ten who was practicing by herself, Yangyang no longer in sight, then looked back at Lucas, “What are you trying to say here?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel anything _ge,_ all of us saw the way you were looking at her!” Xiaojun suddenly jumped in, moving his spot next to Kun now.

A blush started to rise on Kun’s cheeks, “Like what?”

Lucas smirked, “Like you want to _devour_ her.”

Even a tomato would feel ashamed with how red Kun was. _The fuck, am I that obvious?_ “What the hell are you talking about??”

“Awwwww, our leader is shy~” Lucas returned his voice back to his usual level and clapped noisily, so noisy that Ten was distracted and she looked away from the mirror in front of her, now looking at Lucas.

Kun was still busy shush-ing Lucas, while Lucas just kept on laughing and shouted “ _sorry Ten_!”. Ten just shrugged and returned back to her routine.

Lucas’ laugh eventually died down, then he looked at their leader closely, “In all seriousness _ge,_ do you actually feel something for Ten?”

Kun’s automatic response was to directly say ‘no’, before Xiaojun tried to cut him off before he said anything, “No need to deny it, _ge_. Honestly, we have been suspicious, even before Ten turned into a girl.”

“We know that you love all of us, but it is just... different when you look at Ten! You look at us with affection, but you look at him like you are _in love_ with him,” Lucas continued, trying so hard to convince Kun to reveal his true feelings for Ten.

Kun stayed quiet. He didn’t even look at Lucas nor Xiaojun. His eyes were directed to the girl in front of them, still dancing to the choreography point that she had perfected, but knowing Ten, she wouldn’t be that easily satisfied with the results. She had to try again, again, and again.

_Since when did I fall in love with this stubborn being, until the kids even started to realize it?_

Kun just sighed, whispered a solid “No,” then stood up and went to the sound system, signaling that their break time was over.

\--------

Eight hours later, exactly at 10.30 pm, when Kun noticed that his bandmates were mostly half-focused and couldn’t stop whimpering, he decided to call it a day.

 _“Ge_ , Yangyang and Hendery want to get some _tteokbokki_ on the way home, can I join them too? Manager Zhang will be with us as well, so I think we can just go back home straight after,” Lucas said while pointing Yangyang and Hendery who were ready to bolt off the second Kun said ‘yes’.

Kun contemplated for a while, then nodded, “Don’t spend too much time outside. We have early VCR shooting tomorrow.” Lucas just saluted him then went out of the room together with Yangyang and Hendery.

 _“Ge_ , we are going back now! Do you want to join us?” Winwin suddenly shouted from one corner of the practice room, with Xiaojun’s head resting on his shoulder, almost out to the world.

Kun shook his head, “I will take a bath here first, so I don’t have to queue later on in the dorm. You guys can go back first. Don’t play games, we have to sleep early!”

“Okay _baba_ ,” Xiaojun said halfheartedly, then giggled a bit after seeing Kun’s glare.

Kun just finished his bath when he realized that he hadn’t checked on Ten, so he went back to the practice room to see if she’s still there.

As expected from Ten the perfectionist, she was still there, sprawled all over the floor. It looked like she just finished another round of dance practice, most probably practicing her solo. Her breathing still irregular, fresh sweat still running through the sides of her face.

“Ten, go back. You’ve practiced enough.” Kun used his stern voice, or else Ten would be all stubborn and insist that she would want another round of practice.

“One more song.”

_See?_

“No, enough songs for today. I know you might not be able to participate in the shooting tomorrow, so you can continue practicing instead of joining us. For now, we go home.” Kun said with finality in his tone.

“Mmmmkay. Kun, help~” Ten motioned her grabby hands towards Kun, a bright smile on her face, as if she didn’t spend the past half day working her ass off.

Kun snorted, “I thought you want to practice one more song? Then why can’t you stand up yourself?”

Ten pouted, “Kunkun~”

_God._

_That pout is lethal._

Kun gave a little smile and offered his hand, “Okay, jump.” 

Ten caught his hand and jumped a little when Kun pulled him up from the floor, and she accidentally bumped her body to Kun’s, almost falling down if Kun didn’t have a hold on her waist.

“Oof~”

Kun was about to ask Ten if she was okay, but when he looked into Ten’s eyes, those bright eyes that looked up to his-

Time just stopped.

Kun couldn’t even lift his hands from Ten’s lithe waist. Ten didn’t seem to mind either, as both just stood still, looking into each other’s eyes, trying to find an answer to their very same question.

_Am I the only one feeling like this?_

None of them dared to voice the question out loud, afraid to break the peaceful silence between them.

Without realizing it, their face became closer. They only stopped when the distance was just a breath away.

_Those eyes. I can get drowned in them forever._

And their lips met halfway.

Their first kiss was not like how first kisses are described in stories and cliche novels. There was no spark, no fireworks. It just felt like bubbles in their stomachs simmered down and turned into a very warm feeling, like this is what they should have done a long time ago, like they were meant for this, for each other.

Kun’s hands were cupping Ten’s face, with Ten’s hands holding his waist. They both moved in tandem, the familiarity was there, as if they had done this so many times. The kiss they shared was sweet, with no tongue involved, like they wanted to share the real love they had felt all this while, that they had kept buried inside for too long.

Then their magical moment was broken by the sound of Kun’s phone.

Ten jumped as if she got electrocuted, then pushed Kun away from herself. She looked at her shoes and whispered, with the sound of Kun’s phone still ringing at the background,

“I am sorry.”

Then she ran out of the door.

The phone was still ringing, but Kun just couldn’t move from his spot. He just stood still, as if he didn’t hear anything.

_Why did she say sorry?_

_Does she think that the kiss was a mistake?_

Kun walked slowly to the table where he put his phone on. It was his manager calling.

“Hello, _ge_?”

“Kun, where are you? Do you want to go back with us? Ten is already here with me in the van.”

_She probably doesn’t want to see me._

“I still have some work to do, _ge_. I think I will just stay in the studio for the night. I will go back to the dorm tomorrow morning and ask Manager Zhang to pass his way here before he drops by our dorm.”

There was silence coming from the other side of the phone, “Are you sure, Kun? You have to sleep, don’t overwork yourself. We don’t want you to feel tired tomorrow.”

“It’s okay, _ge_. I have my mattress here, I will sleep as soon as I finish my composition,” 

_My non-existent composition._

“Okay, I trust you. I will see you tomorrow. I will tell Manager Zhang as well, you go finish your work quickly. Don’t sleep too late.”

Kun smiled thinly, “Yes, _ge_. Thank you. You have a good rest too.”

“Good night, Kun.”

“Night, _ge_.”

Kun pressed the end call button, then sighed.

_Am I going to be able to sleep tonight?_

\--------

“Kun _ge_ ! Ten _ge_ is not a girl anymore!” Yangyang’s cheery voice when he entered the van made Kun look away from his phone screen. Manager Zhang went into the building of their dorm earlier to fetch the others, while Kun preferred to wait in the van, at the front seat near the driver’s.

“Oh, really? How?”

“No idea! He said he just woke up and he returned back to his usual self again!” Yangyang answered while trying to make himself comfortable on one of the middle seats.

 _Well, at least one of us was able to sleep last night,_ Kun rubbed his sleepy eyes.

A lot of things were in his mind last night. _How the fuck am I supposed to forget about that kiss? What does Ten think about the kiss? Gosh, what if this makes us awkward? What will others think? Will they know that Ten and I are currently not okay? Are we even going to talk to each other again?_

“Where are the others?”

“Hm? Coming, I think? Just now I saw Hendery and Lucas tying their shoelaces when I ran here.” Yangyang answered absentmindedly while playing with his phone.

As if on cue, Hendery, Lucas, and Xiaojun opened the van door and went in, “Hi _ge_ ! Have you heard it from Yangyang? That Ten is no longer our _da jie_?” Hendery chirped.

“Yeah. That was the first thing that he mentioned when he came in,” Kun answered, “Where are Ten and Winwin?”

“Coming soon, they were right behind us just now.”

True to what Xiaojun said, Winwin arrived first, followed by Manager Zhang and Ten.

Ten.

He bowed his head all the way to the van, and since he came in last, he sat on the seat right behind Kun’s. Kun did not say anything, but he observed Ten from the side mirror of the van.

It seemed like Ten knew that he would be observed by Kun, because he kept looking at his lap and didn’t raise his head at all. Kun finally just gave up and went back to his phone.

“Woah _ge_ , your undereyes are soooo dark. Did you even sleep last night?” Lucas who sat behind Manager Zhang commented out of the blue.

Ten finally raised his head.

“I did. A bit.” Kun answered quietly.

“Our stylist will surely be angry at you later~” said Yangyang cheekily.

Kun snorted lightly, “Nothing a good concealer can’t cover.”

“Ooooooohh okay there, our makeup guru!” Winwin commented, which made everyone laugh.

Except Ten.

He just kept his straight face, eyes meeting Kun’s gaze at the side mirror, as if he was the one who wanted to observe Kun instead.

None of them looked away first, until finally Manager Zhang announced that they had arrived at their VCR shooting place.

\--------

“ _Ge_ , why don’t you go back early? I thought you went back together with Xiaojun and Lucas earlier,” Winwin poked Kun’s shoulder, who almost fell asleep on his seat, “You have finished shooting your parts, right?”

“Hm? Oh yes, I have finished mine... but I want to wait until all of you are done...”

Winwin smiled then shook his head, “You look like you can use some coffee. Let’s go, my treat.” Winwin pulled Kun’s hand, then they walked together to a small container cafe near the park where they had their shooting.

They sat down on one of the tables facing the park, so they still could see Yangyang and Hendery acting their scenes, and Ten sitting down not far away from them, with one of their stylists dealing with his makeup.

Ten.

Kun sighed, then sipped his coffee. Bitter. Just like what he was feeling.

“You have something bugging your mind, don’t you?” Winwin asked while stirring the sugar in his cup of americano.

Kun looked at Winwin for a split second, before returning back to his coffee, “How do you know?”

“I am your best brother, remember?”

Kun smiled, “Yes, of course I remember.”

Winwin smiled as well, “You didn’t come back last night... not because of your composition, right?”

Kun stayed silent for a while before he released a little sigh, “No.”

Winwin didn’t say anything. He knew Kun had something more to say, but needed time to finally say it.

“Ten and I... we kissed last night.”

Winwin kept quiet. He didn’t even look surprised.

“Then why did it make you stay overnight at the studio?”

“I am afraid Ten doesn’t even want to see me.”

Winwin noticed the usage of present tense in Kun’s statement just now. It was his turn to sigh, “I actually already knew about it from Ten. I also suspected that it might be the main reason why you didn’t come home last night.”

_Wait wha-_

Kun whipped his head quickly towards Winwin, “Did he say anything about it?”

Winwin looked at Kun for a while, then returned back to his coffee, “All I can say is that both of you need to talk.”

“But did he-”

“He also wants to talk to you, but he doesn’t know how to approach you. He feels awkward too,” Winwin cut in, “And if you’re worried that he hates you or anything, he doesn’t.”

Kun didn’t reply. Both of them just stayed quiet until they finished their coffee.

“Winwin.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

Winwin knew it wasn’t only for the coffee, so he smiled and nodded.

\--------

It was a long day for all of them, and they still needed to attend some photoshoots for their fanmeeting merchandise on the next day, so Kun was busy sending the members to their respective rooms, like shepherding a bunch of sheep back into the farm.

“No gaming session tonight!” 

“But _geeeeee_ -” 

“We will finish our photoshoot early tomorrow. You can play games as much as you want after that!”

“Hmph, okaaaay~”

When Kun was arranging the pillows on the sofa, he noticed there was someone standing at the balcony, gazing at the stars.

Ten.

Kun inhaled, trying to collect all the courage that he needed to speak to Ten.

Exhaled.

He walked to the balcony, calling Ten’s name softly so that he wasn’t startled. Ten looked at Kun, then he looked at his own slippers. He definitely still felt awkward about the kiss.

“I think we need to talk.” said Kun.

Ten nodded, then he walked to sit on the bench put near the balcony. Kun took a seat next to him.

“May I start first?” Ten said.

Kun smiled, then nodded, “Sure. Go ahead.”

Ten smiled awkwardly, but he still continued, “I would like to apologize for kissing you last night.”

Kun’s smile disappeared.

_Oh, so he really thinks that it was a mistake._

Realizing the change in Kun’s expression, Ten immediately said, “I don’t mean to say sorry for the kiss, I don’t regret it at all! What I want to apologize is for kissing you.”

Kun frowned, “If you don’t feel sorry for the kiss, then what are you sorry for?”

Ten looked away from Kun, then he looked at the stars above them, “I talked to Key _hyung_ this morning.”

“Wow, you have each other’s number?”

“Yes, I am quite close with him… but that’s not the point!” Ten slapped Kun’s thigh lightly, “Remember when Manager _ge_ said that this happened to Key _hyung_ some time ago?”

Kun nodded.

“Key _hyung_ actually knew the reason why he changed into a girl.”

Kun’s eyes widened, “Oh, really? What was it?”

Ten sighed, “You see, Key _hyung_ had been in love with Onew _hyung_ for quite some time, but he didn’t have the courage to confess, considering that they were groupmates and it could disturb their group dynamics and all that… and in the middle of all those dilemma, then one fine morning, he turned into a girl.”

“At first, he mentioned that he enjoyed it a lot. He was pampered by his groupmates, he even had some pajamas party together with some SNSD _noonas_. Then all of a sudden, one night, he just sat down and thought, what if he doesn’t return back to normal?”

“It was in the middle of the night, he sat down in the kitchen, and cried because of that thought. Onew _hyung_ , maybe noticing his absence in Key _hyung_ ’s room, came into the kitchen and tried to calm him down…”

“...and they kissed.”

Ten didn’t continue his story, he was waiting for Kun to process his thoughts.

“Did he… return back to normal on the next day?”

Ten nodded.

“Does that mean… you returned back to normal because of our kiss last night?”

“Key _hyung_ returned back to normal not just because he and Onew _hyung_ shared a kiss, Kun,” Ten answered, “He returned back to normal because… he shared a kiss with someone he _loves_.”

Kun was lost for words.

_Does this mean-_

“That is why I want to apologize to you,” Ten said quickly, “Because I feel like I was taking advantage of you. First, I did not consider your feelings in this matter. Secondly, I feel even more guilty because I kissed you-”

A single tear escaped the catlike eye,

“-when I was a girl.”

_Oh God._

_So he thought that I kissed him because he was a girl?_

Kun wiped the tears that was streaming down Ten’s face, “Now, do you want to hear my side of the story?”

Ten looked at Kun weirdly, like he didn’t expect that there would be Kun’s side of the story, but he nodded.

“I am sure you know that everyone says, including our members, that both of us are the Tom and Jerry of WayV? Because we bicker like, every single time?” 

Ten snickered, “Yeah.”

“That was actually what I thought about everyone’s point of view on us, until yesterday when Lucas and Xiaojun pointed out to me about something.”

Ten was looking at Kun curiously, full attention now on him.

“They said that when I look at the others, I look at them with affection. But when I look at you,” Kun looked at Ten’s eyes, the brown irises that he loves so much, “I look at you like I am in love with you.”

Ten blinked.

“I tried so hard to hide my feelings for you, that is why I never back down when it comes to bickering with you,” Kun laughed lightly, “But I guess when you feel so much for a person,no matter how hard you try to hide, it just… shows, right?”

A smile slowly bloomed on Ten’s face, then he laughed while holding Kun’s hand, “Oh God… it took us a whole fiasco of me changing to a totally different gender so that we can admit what we feel for each other, didn’t it?”

Kun smiled, “Well… at least it worked?”

Ten nodded in agreement, “You know what, last night, I couldn’t sleep too.”

“Hmmm, really? Why?”

Ten grinned, “I kept thinking about our kiss and I wondered whether I would be able to feel it again as a male.”

_Yes, this is the person that I fall in love with._

Kun smirked, “Do you want to find out?”

Ten looked at Kun’s lips, then smirked as well, “Oh well, if you insist-”

Kun just shut him up with a kiss.

_______________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my very first fanfic ever, I really appreciate it. A special shoutout to Aknes for being my lovely beta! If you want to scream about KunTen with me, you can always find me on twitter: @kuntenjohnil. Kudos and comments will be very much appreciated, thanks again! :)


End file.
